


Someone from the past

by Blacksilverc



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksilverc/pseuds/Blacksilverc
Summary: Everything was ready to her travel to Spades. She didn t know if she could survive the battle, but she knew she would try her best to it. She didn t know though that she would need to face her past. This will have a little canon divergence. But I was wondering how Noelle's father could be and with that in mind, this idea came up.
Kudos: 3





	Someone from the past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not english native spoken. I'm trying my best to improve my grammar mistakes so if you have any complaint feel free to let me know.

He was there…Again. She had never imagined she would see him again. Not after everything he had said to her. She didn´t expect him to show up, at least not in front of her. At first, she didn´t recognized him. He was very different from the man she used to know. Well, in her defense she hadn´t seen him since she was a little girl. Honestly speaking, she also had dreamed about him a lot, especially in her nightmares. But she thought she had moved on from that past of her life. Apparently, she was wrong.

– Long time no see you, Noelle – the man said coldly. Of course, he would be like that. She could see her friends exchanging looks without understanding anything.

– Hi, father – she greeted him, surprising almost everyone who were near her. She could see Mimosa was looking at her, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. But Noelle didn´t pay attention. She wouldn´t let her father know that she still fears him.

– I can see you managed to survive from that Heart Kingdom explosion, I must say I didn´t expect you would make that far. You are not as useless as I thought – he continued sharply.

– What are you doing here? – She asked fearlessly. In other times, she would be afraid of his presence. She would agree to whatever he would say. But now it was different. She wouldn´t let his words hurt her anymore.

– I'm here to say, you won´t go on this Spade mission.

And with that he left, without letting her say anything. She could see her friends talking to her. But she didn´t answer them. If her father didn´t want her to go to Spades, she wouldn´t go. Although she was legally of age, her father was the king's brother. Although he was a bastard. He still had some power. One word from him, and she would be done. However, her brother was the currently head of the Silvas. So, she thought that she maybe could ask her brother for help. But she didn´t know if her brother could do something for her. Because after all, he was their father. And they should obey him.

– Brother? – She called him when she entered in his office. It was ironic that she barely went to her house since she moved to the Black Bull's base. But every time that she went to the house it was because of some problem that was happening.

– Father went to talk with you, right? – He asked already knowing what she wanted to talk with him. She just nodded. – I already talked to him, Noelle, and there won´t be anything I can do if he didn´t want you to go to Spades. – He said without looking at her face.

– But I deserve to be there as much as the others, I fought for that and I know I won´t be useless – she reassured him. She wasn´t trying to pretend her anger. She –wouldn´t let her family control her anymore.

– I know Noelle, but father is worried. He doesn´t want you dead – he said, but she could see his eyes looking at her in pleading. He was also worried for her. Deep down, his brother also wanted her to be at home. She wanted to cry. How they could ask her something after everything they have done to her? It wasn´t fair.

– I thought he hated me – she said. She didn´t want to say to his brother that she also thought that he wanted her dead. They had already talked about it and Noelle had move on from it.

– It's complicated, you know that – he answered her. Of course, Noelle knew what he meant by that. She looked exactly like their mother. Even if her father hated her, she was the only thing left from their mother. Noelle was angry about it. Although she was sad about it, she didn´t want to live in someone's shadow anymore. – Look, if you want to go so badly, try to prove to him that you are strong enough for that – he advised her.

After that, she didn´t replied him at all. She knew that even though her brother didn´t want her to go. He wasn´t blocking her either. He was trying to help her and genuinely cared for her. Although he was sad for her decisions, he didn´t let her see that. She was glad to him for that. Because after all, she didn´t know if she would be able to go against him too. So, she accepted his answer and decided what she would do next. Although she wasn´t sure if this was going to work, she needed to try. She went to her father to find him in the other part of their mansion. He was drinking his coffee while his looks were far away from there. With this looks, he reminded her Solid, but at the same his personality and eyes reminded her Nozel. After careful look, she realized his father was probably handsome when he was younger.

– Hurry and say whatever you want – he said taking her by surprise. How come he knew she was there? – I felt your mana Noelle, it was the same as your mother – he explained without looking at her. She was surprised for a moment, but again it wouldn´t be the first thing they had in common.

– I want to go to Spades, I'm stronger enough to be there and I can prove you – she answered him firmness in her voice.

– How so? – She was taken back by his question.

– We can fight, if I win you let me go, if I don´t – she didn´t finish her sentence. She couldn´t say these words out loud.

– I can´t fight – he replied her, his eyes didn´t meet her, but she could see the pain on his voice. – But if you win a fight against your older brother, I can think about it – and with that, he left her without even looking at her.

Noelle didn´t know what she would do. How she would surpass her brother? He was one of the strongest magic knights in the whole kingdom. Defeat him would be impossible. She didn´t have anything special like Asta, she wasn´t the strongest water magic user and she wasn´t a prodigy like Yuno. Also, she still didn´t know how to fully control her magic. She would be luck if she could even blow a single spell on him. She was arriving at her basis when her friends went to talk with her. She didn´t know how to explain to them that she wouldn´t be able to go to Spades. She, herself, didn´t know how to explain that to herself. That didn´t make sense at all.

– My father said he will only let me go if I win against my older brother – she explained and all the eyes went to her in surprise. Everybody knew it wouldn´t be possible. Although Noelle had been training and getting stronger, she wasn´t enough. She knew that full well.

– So, one less person. Who else can´t go because the family doesn´t allow to? – Nacht asked with a mockingly smile. Noelle was angry for his words, but there wasn´t anything she could say. After all, he was right. She was also being pathetic. But what else could she do? She saw her friends looking at her with pity. The situation was getting worse. Now, she was reduced by a damsel in distress.

No, she wouldn´t fail her friends. Maybe she wasn´t enough, but she wouldn´t let these things defined her life. She would fight her brother and she would rather die than give up from that fight. If her father wanted her to prove she was stronger enough. She would do her best to prove it. She had many insecurities, that's true, but she also grew a lot since she joined the Bulls. She would show her father that. She would show him, she wasn´t that little girl anymore. With that thought on her mind, she started to think on how she could have any chance against her brother.

She realized her brother strongest spell needed time. So, she needed to defeat him before he had that time. It was with that in mind that she went to the fight. She could see all her friends there, cheering for her. They would fight in a neutral place, where neither of them would have any possible advantage. She could see that her father had carefully thought about it. He didn´t want her to win. But he also wanted a fair battle.

– Noelle – she heard her brother talks to her. He didn´t say anymore. She knew he was in pain right now. He didn´t want to fight with her, he was afraid he could hurt her somehow. She felt bad for that. She didn´t want him to see her in that spotlight.

– It's okay brother, let's fight with all we have, okay? – She asked, no she begged him for that.

– Don´t worry, I told him to finish this faster – her father answered coldly.

Noelle just ignored him. She was used to that. And she wouldn´t let her father scares her. She inhales and exhales a little bit. Trying her best to not show her insecurities. Everyone that cares for her was there. She looked to the bulls, they were her real family. She reminds herself while she opened her Valkyrie spell. If she wants a chance with her old brother, she should finish fast and with all the power she had. She looked into Nozel eyes and she could see that he was hating that. He was begging her to give up. In response, she threw a Sea Dragon Roar, but he easily destroyed her Sea Dragon. In return, he cast his silver blade on her.

While she tried her best to dodge his attacks, she was thinking how she could be near him. She was sure that if he makes his silver star of execution she was done. So, she needed to be nearer him in order to at least have a chance. While he keeps attaching her, instead of avoid, she uses her armor to get nearer him, while she broke his attempts. Once she was near him, she started to attack him. But he easily defeated every attempt of her. So, she did the only thing she could do. She threw a Point Blank Sea Dragon on him. She thought it wouldn´t make any real damage, but she was shocked when the spell broke his mercury shield. The spell threw him away.

– Brother! – She yelled worried that she might had too much damage. It didn´t make any sense to her. Of course, her brother could have at least protected him from her spell.

– Are you kidding me? I said to you that you should go serious with her! – Her father said angry in his voice.

– But I was serious, as you can see, she almost killed me. – It was a half lie. Of course, he could have protected himself from this spell. However, she knew that if she broke his shield he could have been killed. His state after her spell proved it. If it was any other knight and if she had tried to release all her mana, she could have killed him easily. Still, she didn´t have all the control in the world to that. – Father, as you can see, she is clearly strong enough to go.

– That didn´t count, you wasn´t even serious – her father answered him, still annoyed.

Noelle was prepared to argue back, she was tired of him. She knew she should have better words to address her father. But he was beyond toxic to her. She didn´t understand why he was so irrational. It wasn´t like he cares or like her in the first place. He said several times that he wished she was dead. Well, that was an opportunity for him. He should be happy that she was going to Spades. If she died there, he would be happy. At least, that was what she was thinking of.

– Shut up! How can you be so cruel to your own daughter?! – Asta said suddenly. He was nervous in a way Noelle had never seem him.

– It's none of your business, you little insect. – Her father answered him with indifference – Noelle, I didn´t know you have a pet – he said with a sarcastic smile. She felt angry, her father can´t talk with her friends like that. Again, she was about to say something, but Asta talked again.

– You are hurting your own daughter, don´t you see?! Don´t you have a heart? How can you not love your own daughter? – Asta questioned him. Suddenly, her father's face went blank.

– And you? Do you know what is love? – The question took Asta by surprised. Noelle was expecting Asta's answer, but he stayed quiet. – You don´t even know what is love, so how can you give me a speech about it?! – He yelled that part making everyone looking at them. – Do you know how it feels when the person you loved the most is gone and you can´t do anything about it? Do you know what it's like to see a child growing up and looking more and more like the person you lost? Do you know how it hurts when you keep getting remind about your loss?

– I… don´t – Asta answered him, feeling somehow empathetic to her father. Well, in his defense she was also feeling the same.

There was a strange silence for a moment. Her father realized he had talked too much. She could see he was regretting everything he had said. But Noelle was glad that he did. Now, at least she understood his behavior. It didn´t excuse him, but at least now she knows he wasn´t always like that. And at least, he loved her mother.

– Father, I'm sorry, I – Noelle couldn´t finish her sentence.

– You don´t need to be, I understood you are good enough to go – Noelle got surprised by his change of behavior. – With one condition, you must not die – he said with determination.

– I won´t – she smiled.

Honestly, she didn´t know if she could fulfill this promise, but she surely would try. She saw that her father was looking between Nozel and Asta, like he was also asking them to take care of her. She felt a little annoyed by that, because she didn´t need protection. But at the same time, she felt happy that at least her father cared for her enough to not want her dead.

– And Noelle, just to let you know, I don´t hate any of my children – he said turning his face away from her and walking away.

She was surprised with that. She didn´t expect him to say something like that. And she was silence happy for it. Of course, she was still mad with him and she didn´t know if she could ever forgive him for everything, he had done to her. He also didn´t ask for apologizes or said sorry. However, she knew that took a lot from him. Now at least she knows he doesn´t hate her. And now she was sure, her past was in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought about Noelle's father and it's funny that we have 2 mentions of him in the story, but we still didn´t see him. I didn´t named him, because I didn´t want to be too far from canon. But at the same time I wanted to give an insight on what I imagined him to be.


End file.
